Daisuki, Senpai!
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: "Baca ini," Sang senior menunjukan sebuah baris kosong di bawah namanya. "...Uchiha Sasuke, tidak akan mungkin menyukai gadis aneh berambut pink!" / AU! RnR?


"**Daisuki, Senpai!"**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**FF by sugirusetsuna  
**

**a/n: kata tidak baku yang digunakan dalam fic ini sengaja dipergunakan demi kelangsungan cerita /eh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura mengindahkan teriakan 'sarapan' dari ibunya dan lekas berlari menaiki anak tangga lantai dua rumahnya. Tidak ada istilah sarapan di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Denting jarum jam yang terus bergerak, seakan berlari-lari mengejar gadis musim semi itu dalam satu kata mutlak, yaitu, 'terlambat'.

**DHUAK**

Gadis dengan _nametag_ kardus dan tali rafia yang terpampang di dadanya itu menerjang kamar satu-satunya onnichan yang ia punya dengan brutal.

"SASO-_NII_-"

Sang adik mematung seketika. Kata-kata yang seharusnya keluar saat itu juga seakan sirna begitu saja.

Sakura cengo.

_Onnichan_ tercintanya hanya memakai _pantsu_.

Sakura melotot.

..._PANTSU_ PINK DENGAN MOTIF STROBERRY.

**DHUAK**

Sang _onnichan_ membanting pintu kamar asal.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kakak beradik itu sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobil dengan suasana canggung. Sasori mengemudikan mobil—yang entah kenapa begitu tegang. Sedangkan Sakura yang di ketahui masih trauma dengan kejadian pagi tadi, hanya menatap lurus ke arah depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Hm," Sang kakak berdehem pelan. Mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

"...jadi tadi it-"

"Sudah! Saku ga mau denger apa-apa lagi!"

"Eh? EH! Tunggu dulu dek!"

"... melihat kenyataan abangku maho aja aku bisa gila! Plis! Jangan katakan hal lain lagi!" ucap Sakura perih.

**CKIIIIT**

...dan seketika itu pula Sasori mengerem mendadak tepat satu centi di depan polisi tidur.

.

.

.

.

"Dek, abang bukan maho!"

Sasori berucap dengan wajah m-i-n-t-a-d-i-k-a-s-i-h-a-n-i yang langsung ditampik Sakura dengan tampang d-a-s-a-r-m-a-h-o!

Sasori tertohok.

"Nanti sms abang ya kalau Saku udah mau pulang."

"Kalau ingat."

**Dhuak**.

Tenang, itu bukan suara hati Sasori yang hancur berkeping-keping, namun merupakan suara dentuman yang di akibatkan pintu mobil yang dihempas adiknya dengan tidak berpri-Sasori-an.

Sasori menarik napas berat. Punya adik _kiut beud tsundere abiz_ memang melelahkan. Sasori mendadak alay.

"Nanti kalau ada senior yang macam-macam sama Saku, sebut aja nama abang, abang 'kan mantan ketua Osis di Konoha Gakuen." Sang abang bergaya layaknya orang beken. Sakura mual, pasang muka dia-bukan-abangku seraya ngacir ke halaman Sekolah barunya.

Dasar _siscon_!

.

.

.

.

Sesampai bungsu Haruno di halaman Sekolah, deretan murid yang benasib sama seperti dirinya—uhuk! Terlambat! Uhuk! Tampak berderet rapi membentuk barisan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menelan ludah ngeri.

"Hey kamu yang rambut _pink_ sama _blonde_ cepat ikutan baris!" seorang senior perempuan bercepol dua tampak berteriak ke arahnya dan...

Sakura menoleh ke samping, begitu pula dengan gadis _blonde_ yang tadi ikut di panggil sang senior. Mereka bertemu pandang sesaat sembari tersenyum 'ramah'-a-k-u t-i-d-a-k-s-e-n-d-i-r-i-a-n.

Singkat cerita, kurang lebih sepuluh murid baru yang terlambat di ceramahi oleh para senior panjang lebar dari a sampai z dan diakhiri dengan keliling lapangan sepak bola dua kali putaran. Sakura merasa ngambang. Cacing-cacing di perutnya mendadak demo. Ia sedikit menyesal mengapa tadi tak menyempatkan diri untuk menyeruput susunya barang seteguk.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sakura? Wajahmu kok pucat?" sesosok gadis berperlengkapan sama seperti Sakura dengan rambut _blonde_—setelah mereka berkenalan, Sakura mengetahui namanya adalah Yamanaka Ino, berucap dengan nada khawatir.

Gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu membalasnya dengan senyum simpul, "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing."

"Kalau kamu ga kuat, bilang ya? Nanti aku lapor senior." timpal Ino lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Setelah di hukum dan dipisah dari murid-murid yang lain, akhirnya kesepuluh murid itu di giring ke dalam Aula untuk bergabung dengan murid lainnya. Di dalam Aula, Sakura sempat ber-da-da-da-da dengan beberapa teman se-SMPnya dulu.

"Perhatian adek-adek semua!" tiba-tiba suara seorang senior laki-laki berambut merah—yang di ketahui bernama Sabaku Gaara dan merupakan sang ketua Osis, terdengar mengalun dari balik pengeras suara.

Ganteng. Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura ketika pertama kali melihat kak Gaara berdiri di hadapan mereka—yang ternyata juga di-iyakan oleh 80% siswi baru di sini.

Udah ganteng, tinggi, murah senyum, baik, jarang ngomel lagi. Tinggal nomer hp ajalah yang kurang. Sakura mendadak napsu.

"Baiklah adek-adek, sekarang kita masuk sesi KTT!"

Napsu Sakura mendadak luntur. _Asem_! Kejar Tanda Tangan! Sesi yang paling Sakura kutuk keberadaannya semenjak jaman SMP.

"Di KTT ini kalian harus menyantumkan nama lengkap dari kakak-kakak senior yang ingin kalian mintai tanda tangan berserta seksinya!"

**Deg**.

Batu mana batu.

"Oke, waktu KTT-nya satu jam dan dimulai dari... SEKARANG!"

Sakura sibuk mengambil topi kardusnya yang terjatuh tertendang murid lain dengan wajah kesal. Dan ketika ia berhasil mengambilnya, ia mendongak dan tak menemukan satu siswapun berada di Aula.

"Heh?"

.

.

.

.

Sakura menyeret kakinya dengan setengah hati ke luar dari Aula tersebut. Terik matahari yang begitu menyengat menjadi salah satu faktor yang membuat bungsu Haruno itu begitu malas untuk berlari dan berebut tanda tangan dengan murid lainnya—faktor lainnya ya, permintaan senpai-senpainya yang mendadak ngartis itu.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah, gadis berambut merah muda itupun sampai di salah satu lorong Sekolah yang cukup terkenal di daerahnya tersebut. Lorong ini juga merupakan persimpangan antara kelas-kelas yang biasanya di sebut 'simpang tiga'. Sebelah kiri adalah kelas satu, sebelah kanan adalah kelas dua, sedangkan jika lurus maka akan sampai di ruangan kelas tiga.

Sakura terdiam sejenak di antara persimpangan tersebut. Suara riuh murid baru yang tengah sibuk meminta tanda tangan terdengar nyaring dari arah kelas satu dan dua. Sakura tidak dapat membayangkan jika ia harus berada di sana dan menjadi salah satu murid yang berjoged, bernyanyi atau melakukan hal gila lainnya demi mendapatkan sebuah tanda tangan. Sebuah tanda tangan! Garis bawahi dan cetak tebal dua kata menyebalkan itu.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Setelah menimang-nimang antara tiga pilihan yang ada, gadis itupun memilih jalan lurus, yang berarti ruangan kelas tigalah yang akan ia lewati. Siapa tahu ia akan bertemu dengan beberapa senior baik dan tidak ribet yang bersedia memberikan tanda tangan padanya. Sakura berharap sembari mulai menapakkan kakinya maju.

Tak sampai lima menit Sakura berjalan, sampailah gadis itu diantara dua ruangan, yaitu kelas bertuliskan XII IPA 1 dan XII IPA 2. _Emerald_ gadis itupun tampak liar, ia mulai mencari-cari keberadaan senior ber-_nametag_ yang mungkin saja nyasar di tempat ini.

Sakura memerhatikan taman yang berada di depan kelas XII IPA 2 dengan saksama. Sebuah bangku panjang tampak berdiri kokoh di bawah pohon jam—HA KETEMU!

Manik Sakura melebar takkala menemukan sesosok senior laki-laki berambut hitam mencuat dengan model aneh sedang berbaring di atas bangku tersebut. Dengan sedikit ragu, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mendekati senior dengan nametag berwarna biru tua—yang berarti dari bagian keamanan, tersebut.

"Hm, permisi kak," ucap gadis musim semi itu sesopan mungkin.

"..."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Ah, mungkin seniornya tidak dengar.

Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali bersuara, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Permisi kak, boleh minta tanda tangannya?"

Hening.

Tak ada sedikitpun respon yang di tunjukan oleh sang senior.

Haruno Sakura berpikir. Berpikir dan berpikir. Hingga akhirnya sampailah ia pada satu kesimpulan yaitu...

"HAH?" Sakura melotot.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi ia langsung mendekati tubuh kakak kelasnya itu sembari menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Kak! Kakak!" Sakura masih menggoyangkan tubuh seniornya.

"..."

"Kak! Kakak kenapa?" Sakura semakin panik.

Masih tak ada respon.

"KAK! KAKAK BANGUN!" Sakura mengguncang tubuh sang sennior dengan semakin brutal.

"KAK—aduh!"

Kegiatan guncang-mengguncang itupun berhenti takkala sesuatu menyentuh kepala Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu mengaduh nyeri.

"Diam!"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Kakak belum mati 'kan?"

Yang di tuju hanya menatapnya tajam dengan ekspresi setengah kesal.

"Hwaaa Kaka—aduh!" niat Sakura yang ingin memeluk itupun berhadiahkan jitakan kedua dari sang kakak seniornya.

_Asem! Pelukan lega ini kakak! Lega! _

"Maaf Kak." Sakura membungkuk sungkan.

"Hn."

"Jadi, itu tadi, saya kira kakak ma-"

"Sudah, kamu mau apa?"

Mendadak seulas senyum lebar terukir di bibir gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Tanda tangannya dong, kak..."

"_Ogah_!"

Senyum Sakura luntur seketika.

Sang seniorpun berniat untuk berbalik, namun gadis merah muda itu nekad menarik paksa tali nametag lelaki itu. Sang senior tercekik.

"KAMU INI!"

**Deg**!

Senior mendadak horror.

Sakura khilaf, ia tak bermaksud untuk membunuh kakak kelasnya dengan cekikan, kalaupun ia ingin membunuh, menggunakan batu juga lebih ok! EH? Ampun ia beneran khilaf!

"MAAF KAKAK! MAAF! MAAAAAAAF!"

... ini mau minta maaf atau paduan suara?

"DIAM!"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

**Krik**.

Sakura menunduk menahan tangis. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hinaanya pada sang abang pagi ini malah membawa kesialan pada hari pertama OSPEKnya.

_Abang Saso! Tolong adikmu, bang!_

"Sini mana kertasmu."

Mata Sakura seketika itu juga berbinar-berbinar bak bintang kejora di langit ketujuh. Entah ada angin apa yang membuka mata hati sang senior, Sakura tidak peduli, namun Sakura bersyukur Tuhan mendengar jeritannya.

"Ini kak!" Sakura lekas menjulurkan selembar kertas kosong dan pulpen kepada sang senior.

Lelaki berambut raven itu menatap kertas yang berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar.

"Apa ini?"

"Kertas dong kakak!"

"Nama sama seksinya mana?"

**Krik**.

"Ga tahu, kak."

Sang senior menatap kertas dan gadis itu secara bergantian. Sakura tersenyum polos.

**K**

**R**

**I**

**K**

"KAKAAAK JANGAN GITU DONG KAK!"

Sakura menarik lengan kanan seniornya itu dengan brutal. Jitakan ketiga, serta pelemparan kertas dan pulpen oleh sang senior merupakan penyebab utama ia mengiba saat ini.

"_Ahiks_! Kakak ga kasian apa liat saya belum dapat tanda tangan satupun!"

**Puppy eyes mode on. **

**JREEEENG!**

"Sini kertasnya!"

_Yippy!_

Sakura memerhatikan dengan saksama ketika sang senior menuliskan nama beserta seksi dan tanda tangannya di kertas tersebut.

"Kak..."

"Hn?"

"Kakak kelas berapa?"

"Tiga."

"IPA atau IPS?"

"IPA."

"IPA berapa, kak?"

"Dua."

"Kak—"

Lelaki itu menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya seraya menghembuskan napas berat, di liriknya gadis musim semi itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"O-Ok! Lanjutkan menulisnya Kak."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kak..."

"Diam! Kamu naksir saya ya?"

Sakura melongo.

"Kakak kali yang naksir saya!"

"Lihat baik-baik ini!" kemudian lelaki bermanik _onyx_ itu memperlihatkan kertas yang baru saja tulisi itu.

"U-c-h-i-h-a S-a-s-u-k-e,"

Sakura menatap kertas tersebut dengan wajah bingung.

"Kemudian, lihat tulisan yang ada di bawahnya."

Gadis itu mengerjap untuk sekian kali. Tulisan yang di maksud sang _senpai_ tak juga dapat ia temukan. Sakura menyerah.

"Ini ga ada tulisan apa-apa, kak?"

"Baca ini," Sang senior menunjukan sebuah baris kosong di bawah namanya.  
"...Uchiha Sasuke, tidak akan mungkin menyukai gadis aneh berambut pink!"

Sakura membatu. Sang senpai berlalu seraya tersenyum sinis.

.

.

.

.

'_Tidak perlu ditulis juga seluruh dunia sudah tahu.' _—_ Uchiha Sasuke, XII IPA 2._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***BERSAMBUNG***

**. . . . .**

Yo, Hana kembali datang membawa satu fic multichap yang kali ini, insyallah sampe tamat /plaak  
RnR-nya jika berkenan? /winku


End file.
